


Instead of Speaking

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Many times, Ryuji’s impulsive behavior made Goro feel like his heart was about to stop. That time, however, he was unable to keep his feelings hidden.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Instead of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by indigoidiot. I'm always happy to write RyuGoro, so thanks for the request! :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Goro didn’t regret his decision to betray Shido and join the Phantom Thieves. The first thing that made him question his choices was Akira’s friendship, which became more important to him than he could have anticipated. But what made him finally make that decision was, without a doubt, Ryuji.

At first, his relationship with Ryuji had been nothing but rocky. It was clear that Ryuji didn’t trust him, and Goro had little patience to deal with his loud manners. Yet, all it took was one accidental moment alone, which led to a long and honest exchange, for his previous perception of Ryuji to crumble, and give place to that of someone kind and caring, who—much like himself—had been through much pain in his life. They understood each other, and before Goro knew it, he became fond of Ryuji—and could tell that Ryuji felt the same way about him.

His friendship with Ryuji was different from the one he shared with Akira, but in no way less precious to him. As the days went by, they stopped only meeting when Akira was around, and started to go out on their own, spending time together for no other reason than wanting to be with each other. Before he knew it, Goro realized he was falling in love.

So, instead of killing Okumura as he was ordered to, he chose to come clear to the Phantom Thieves, and offer them his aid. At first, he was received with caution, especially by Futaba, but Akira and Ryuji stood by him until the rest of the group, little by little, accepted his presence. Now, a few months later, he finally felt _accepted._ As a true part of that group of friends, which was much more than he ever came to expect.

His relationship with Ryuji also changed into something different. He couldn’t tell who was the one to take the initiative, but one day, it simply happened: they kissed. It had been so easy that Goro could barely believe he spent so much time agonizing over his feelings, telling himself that he should never let Ryuji know about them.

After such a long time living for nothing but his revenge, Goro never thought he would come to experience a relationship like that, and sometimes he was still haunted by the thought that he had been so close to giving up on it for his plan. Soon, all that anger he came to see as part of him slowly started to fade, giving place to things not even Goro knew about himself—a new person he liked much more than the one he had pretended to be for all those years.

Yet, there was one thing in his relationship with Ryuji that still made him feel restless, and it was Ryuji’s tendency to act impulsively in the Metaverse, putting himself at risk for the safety of his companions, including Goro. Every single time the Phantom Thieves entered the Metaverse, just like in that very day, his worries got to him. Goro tried to stay focused on the battle, but every once in a while, his attention went back to Ryuji. _Was he hurt? Did he need help?_ And, above everything else: _was he risking himself to protect the others again?_

Not that he thought Ryuji was fragile, or unable to take care of himself. He trusted Ryuji’s ability in battle, and had seen more than once how much damage that sweet looking punk could cause. He couldn’t lie: seeing Ryuji in his phantom outfit, crushing those shadows with his bat, had probably awakened _something_ in Goro. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about his boyfriend’s safety as they made their way down Mementos, which meant the shadows they faced became nothing but stronger.

“Crow, watch out!”

Akira’s concerned voice made Goro come back to reality. His mind had been so far from that battle that he only noticed a shadow approaching when it was already too close for him to avoid its attack. Without much else to do, he braced himself for the pain that was about to come.

But it never came. Ryuji, who probably noticed that incoming attack before Goro did, had quickly placed himself between Goro and the shadow, raising both arms in front of his face to defend himself. The attack landed, and following it came a pained groan from Ryuji. Without wasting time, Akira and Yusuke attacked the shadow together, finishing it with swift synchronized attacks.

“Skull!”

Goro approached Ryuji, placing a hand on his back, briefly searching his body for any injuries. It took no more than a moment for him to notice a deep cut on his forearm, where the shadow had hit him.

“You’re—”

“Did it hit you?” asked Ryuji in a worried tone, looking at him.

Goro could only shake his head, his gaze still on that injury.

“Are two you alright?” asked Haru, concerned, quickly approaching them.

“Yeah!” answered Ryuji. “It’s just a scratch.”

It _wasn’t_ just a scratch. He was bleeding, and that deep cut went from his wrist all the way down to his elbow. Goro’s stomach turned at the sigh.

“Hang on…” said Makoto, moving closer to Ryuji, placing a hand over his injured arm. “I’ll heal you.”

Goro watched as she cast Diarama and healed that cut, but his mind was still on how dismissive Ryuji had been of his own injury, despite how painful it looked. It was always like that… One of those days, he would get hurt badly enough that not even their magic would be able to heal him, and then what? What was Goro supposed to do after that?

“Crow…” he heard Haru’s voice next to him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Goro couldn’t answer. A wave of mixed emotions filled his chest, to the point he couldn’t have a single clear thought. Instinctively, he reached for the red scarf around Ryuji’s neck, grabbing it, making Ryuji let out a surprised yelp. When their gazes met, Ryuji seemed to grow smaller, as if he could tell that he was in trouble.

“You’re angry at me, ain’t—”

Before he could finish that question, Goro pulled Ryuji into a kiss. He heard a giggle from Ann, an “eww” from Futaba, and a whistle that probably came from Akira. He briefly moved away, looking into Ryuji’s eyes before leaning in again—this time, however, it was more than an innocent peck. He placed an arm around Ryuji’s waist, letting go of his scarf to, instead, allow his fingers to run through Ryuji’s hair, stopping at the back of his head. When the seconds passed and that kiss didn’t come to an end, Ryuji patted his shoulder, in a silent request for him to move away. Goro didn’t listen.

“Uh… guys…?” he heard Akira’s awkward voice.

He wasn’t the only one taken aback by the situation: the playful reactions of their friends slowly changed into small, uncomfortable groans and requests for them to _go back to the mission._ The rational part of Goro’s brain told him it would be better to stop right there, but he just couldn’t bring himself to _care._ He moved forward, pushing Ryuji until his back met the wall, closing his fingers on his hair without breaking the kiss for even a moment. A low gasp left Ryuji’s throat, but it only made Goro press his body closer to his. _He didn’t care… He was mad at Ryuji… He was relieved to see him safe… He was frustrated that he never listened to him… He was proud of how brave and strong he was… He was angry at how he always acted without thinking… He was so, so fucking in love with that idiotic, stubborn bastard…_

“Oh my God, stop already!”

Ann’s loud voice was what finally brought him back to reality. He moved away from Ryuji, a slight grin taking his lips as he took a look on his face: flushed skin, widened eyes, hasty breath… That sight was definitely worth a few seconds of his friends’ discomfort.

“You look nice like this,” he whispered.

He reached for Ryuji’s face, slowly caressing it. His gesture was quickly followed by countless, loud protests.

“Don’t you dare start it again!” said Akira.

“I refuse to keep watching this…” muttered Morgana. “Let’s get out of here.”

The others agreed. Morgana changed into his car form, and the Phantom Thieves started to go inside of him, one by one. Goro, however, stayed in place, observing Ryuji, whose brain seemed to have stopped working, and was now slowly coming back to it. He blinked twice, before frowning at Goro.

“What the fuck was that for?” he asked in a low voice.

Goro offered him a smirk.

“Just a warning…” he murmured. “This is what happens when you don’t listen to me and get yourself injured unnecessarily.”

Before Ryuji had the chance to answer, the sound of impatient voices called their attention.

“Can we move on?” shouted Akira from Morgana’s door. “Shadows will start to appear again anytime soon!”

Ignoring him, Goro placed a hand on Ryuji’s chin, moving closer to his ear to whisper a few last words.

“Keep this in mind from now on.”

He felt the small shiver that went down Ryuji’s body, and it pleased him. For someone so open to showing his affection to his friends, Ryuji became unexpectedly flustered when Goro was the one doing it to him, especially in front of others.

“You’re the worst, y’know?” muttered Ryuji, placing a hand over his ear.

His words made an amused smile take Goro’s lips.

“Are you angry at me?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

That response didn’t sound convincing.

“Was it embarrassing?” Goro tried again.

The question made Ryuji stare at him, annoyed.

“You really need to ask?”

“Good,” answered Goro, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. “I’ll think of ways to make it worse later. Don’t you think I’m finished with you yet.”

Ryuji groaned, averting his gaze.

“Why do I love you?” he asked in a low voice.

“You know why.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, but gave up halfway. Instead, he showed Goro a tiny smile.

“I do,” he admitted.

Goro returned the smile, reaching for Ryuji’s face, caressing it with his fingertips. Without thinking much, he leaned forward, kissing Ryuji’s lips once again. This time, however, it was a gentle, soft kiss. His hands went down Ryuji’s arms, until they met his hands, and Ryuji responded by intertwining their fingers.

As angry and frustrated as he had been moments before, Goro was still, above anything else, glad that Ryuji was there with him, safe, and he wanted Ryuji to know it. It was for his sake that he had been injured, after all… Goro didn’t like the thought, but he was still thankful for it—and not only for it, but also the way Ryuji always took care of him, even when it came to the small things, making Goro feel truly safe and loved for the first time in many years. He wasn’t so good with words when it came to expressing his feelings, so he hoped Ryuji could still understand him through gestures like that.

“Not again, you two!” yelled Ann at the back window of Morgana, clearly exasperated.

They broke the kiss, and Goro would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed.

“My bad!” answered Ryuji to her. “We’re going!”

He reached for Goro’s hand, grabbing it and pulling him along until they were inside Morgana. There, Futaba made sure to take her seat between the two of them, to guarantee they wouldn’t start “face sucking” again.

But it was fine… When the two of them were finally alone later that day, Goro would make sure it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
